


San Valentino

by elli_berry_chan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elli_berry_chan/pseuds/elli_berry_chan
Summary: A little sketch about Nico, Maki and Valentine's Day.





	San Valentino

Flakes of white snow were coming to earth.

“Well damn! Is she even going to give me chocolate?” Barked under his nose a red-eyed brunette.  
“Why is you so angry, Nico-chii?” Asked Tojo, seizing Nico at the chest level.  
“Nozomi, you will soon bring me to a heart attack!” resented red-eyed man.  
“Nico-chi, you're angry at all because the day is coming to the end, and you haven’t seen chocolate from Maki yet.” The owner of the turquoise eyes smirked.  
“To you it has nothing to do!” Exclaimed the brunette, taking his bag and heading for the exit from the class.

POV Nico

Damn Nozomi! Why does he always climbs where it isn’t necessary ? Although ... Damn, I don’t want to admit, but he's right. I didn’t see Maki for today. I can’t even figure out what's going on between us right now. It seems like nothing has changed, but at the same time we have become closer. And I? I love her, right? Nico, you’re idiot! You can’t admit it even in your own thoughts, what can we say about normal recognition.

End POV Nico

For reflections the guy didn’t notice how out of habit he came to the roof.

“Ugh! It was necessary to manage to come to the roof and don’t notice it!” Yazawa scolded himself. Meanwhile a low girl with crimson hair approached him.  
“What are you doing here?” Nishikino asked in her usual manner.  
“I can ask you the same question.” the guy slightly has dumbfounded.  
“Okay. Never mind. Here, this is for you.” said Maki, slightly trembling hands holding out a red-eyed boy box with chocolate.  
“Wow! Does our Maki give someone chocolate?” couldn’t resist the caustic commentary brunette.  
“This means nothing. Just a must-have chocolate and ...” the pianist had no time to finish her mouth covering Yazawa's lips, which began demanding and imperious to kiss the owner of violet eyes.

Shocked Nishikino didn’t immediately realize what was happening, woke up only when she felt how the guy's tongue begins to mess with her in her mouth. The boy didn’t lose time in vain and began to study every millimeter of the girl's mouth, walked along a row of even teeth and began dancing with the language of the photo-opist. When the oxygen began to be missed, the alo-eye broke off the lips of the composer and began to gasp for air.

"Maki, I ... I love you!" Briefly blurted out in one breath.  
“What? You ... you ...” couldn’t find the words girl “In general, I also love you, that's.” Nishikino turned away in confusion.  
“Oh, chocolate is really delicious! Did you cook it yourself?” Trying a sweet valentine asked Niko.  
“Hey! I actually told you and do you talk about chocolate?” Crimson malignant.  
“Yes, don’t be angry. Better try it yourself.” Yazawa conciliatory said, slipping a piece of sweetness into the girl's mouth.  
“Really delicious.” Whispered the flushed pianist.  
“Here I am about that” Smiled the red-eyed boy, embracing his own, now, his beloved.  
“Let's go already. We still have a date.” said the owner of violet eyes, pulling the guy behind him.

White snow flakes all also fell to the ground, as if giving the blessing of not yet strong love, risking in the future to grow into something more powerful.


End file.
